


Three In The Bed

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Boys In Love, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, Idiots in Love, Life Partners, Living Together, Love, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Insight into the day to day life of Rafael Barba, Sonny Carisi and Mike Dodds.





	Three In The Bed

  - The three of them usually sleep over at Rafael’s as he has the largest bed. Both Mike and Sonny have standard double beds whilst Rafael’s is king sized.

    - Mike likes to sleep, cuddled in the middle of the two men. He loves how secure and protected he feels with Rafael curled around him, holding him close. Sonny sleeps with his face pressed into the curve of Mike’s neck, always huddling for warmth and affection. Mike enjoys that he can make Sonny feel safe and cherished, he loves having his detective wrapped up in his arms.

    - When it comes to love making Rafael is always in charge. He likes to watch as Mike and Sonny, slowly kiss, hands smoothing over crisp fabric as they undress each other at Rafael’s bidding. There’s something so erotic about watching the two of them together. He likes having Mike handcuffed to the bed, his sexy sergeant giving up all of his control, putting his trust in both himself and Sonny as they drive him to climax, each in their own special ways.

    - Mike is the first to get up in the morning, he heads into the bathroom, while Rafael heads into the kitchen with single minded purpose. Mike loves the scent of freshly brewed coffee when he steps out of the shower wearing nothing but one of Rafael’s plush white towels. He smiles at the sight of Sonny still sleeping in the large, king sized bed, splayed out like a starfish underneath the plush duvet.

    - Rafael breezes through the bedroom, his eyes brighter, his actions more alert once he’s had his caffeine hit. He squeezes past Mike in the doorway of the bathroom, their bodies pressing lightly against each other as Rafael gives the Sergeant a smoldering look. Mike can’t express how much he loves it when Rafael does that. He slams the prosecutor right up against the door frame, his lips claiming the other man’s. He can taste the coffee on Rafael’s tongue as his hands run through his hair. The two of them break apart, their ragged breathing echoing in the small space.

     - The passion Mike felt for this man and for Sonny ran deep, deeper than anything he had ever experienced. He loves them both, each in their different ways but the three of them, when they’re together he feels whole again, like the missing pieces of his soul are exactly in the right place.

    - Sonny is the last to get up and in turn he is the one that takes the longest in the bathroom. Both Mike and Rafael exchange endeared smiles as they listen to Sonny sing loudly in the shower, they both recognize the song from the radio but fail to remember the name.

    - Mike can smell the tangy scent of his citrus shower gel when he drifts out from the bathroom beaming, his once unruly hair swept back into usual gelled style. He likes the fact that Sonny smells like him, it brings out a more primal aspect of Mike. He sees people flirt with Sonny all the time, in work or out on the street, his genuine nature appeals to everybody.  It gives Mike a thrill knowing that both him and Rafael are the ones that get to take their lover home every night, that they get to claim him as their own over and over again.

    - As usual Sonny is running a few minutes behind schedule, leaving no time for breakfast. Mike hands him a foil wrapped package of brown toast for him to eat in the car whilst Rafael hands Sonny, one of his travel mugs filled to the brim with coffee. Mike makes the joke how he doesn’t need to deal with an over caffeinated Carisi which Rafael shrugs off with that playful smile of his. Before they leave Rafael kisses each of the tenderly on the mouth, whispering in Spanish for the two of them to stay safe.


End file.
